Weld
Weld is a round walled city located in the centre of Dorne. It was founded by the sorcerer Eldannen when he escaped his brother Annoltis' tyranny with a group of Fellan. History Founding and construction of the Wall The Golden Door Skimmer attack Call for Volunteers During the time of the Skimmer attacks, the Warden decided that anyone over the age of 18 could volunteer to go on a quest in order to defeat the sender of the Skimmers. When the notice first appeared, Dirk, Rye's oldest brother, volunteered with many others. However, once a year has passed with no notification from the volunteers, they are registered by the warden as deceased. Sholto, the second brother, then decided to take up the quest. His loss would have a big impact on Rye's family because Sholto had the knowledge for making Skimmer repellent. Another year passed and nothing is heard from either Dirk or Sholto. When Rye and his mother, Lisbeth are attacked by a Skimmer one night, they are left with very little. It was decided that the two could take refuge in the keep, where the Warden lived. Rye decides this is the perfect opportunity to leave Weld and find his brothers. In order to do so, he lies about his age (because he's sixteen at the time) and signs a document which states that he will not be receiving help once outside Weld. The Silver Door The Third Door Government Weld is led and run by a Warden since its founding by Eldannen. Passed down generation by generation, the position of the Warden was strictly male-only. So when the current Warden (in the time of the Golden Door) has a daughter he creates the call for volunteers so that the first male succeeder will marry and become the new Warden and wife of the Warden's daughter. Culture In Weld, it is an old custom that if you know an individual's name it is to have power over that particular person. This is similar to Deltora, for dragons believe that if they knows someone's name, it is for them to have power over them also. Citizens of Weld respond to thanks with, “I am sure you would do the same for me” rather than the conventional “you’re welcome” used by those outside Weld. Layout The Wall The Wall is Weld's main defence and was built using the rock of the inactive volcano Weld was built in. It has been reinforced for centuries by the use of clay dug up from trenches. Workers are employed to strengthen and look for any weak spots. Constant adding and re-enforcing of the Wall has slowly increased the width, forcing houses to be destroyed to make way for trenches. Divisions Weld is divided into five sections: Northwall, Eastwall, Southwall, Westwall and a circular section called the centre. Locations The Keep The Keep, located within Westwall Appearances The Three Doors * ''The Golden Door'' * ''The Silver Door'' * ''The Third Door'' Trivia References See also * Dorne * Eldannen Category:Locations Category:Dorne Category:Cities Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Article stubs Category:Weld Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Articles in need of images Category:The Three Doors